Ezio
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: Ezio encuentra a Leonardo en una delicada situación. Ezio/Leonardo


Ezio

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed no me pertenece.

Este día había realizado varias tareas, entre ellas una carrera, entregar una carta, una misión de asesinato y hace unos momentos había contratado a unos ladrones para distraer a unos guardias, dándole así la oportunidad de tomar el tesoro. Suspiró cansado guardando la página del códice en una de sus bolsas traseras. Miró al cielo observando las estrellas esparcidas en ese lienzo negro-azulado, la redonda luna iluminó su rostro. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de risas, música y susurros provenientes de las calles donde las personas iban de un lado a otro.

—¡Hey tú, _stronzo_! —volteó encontrándose con un arquero, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al tejado de enfrente para emprender una carrera alejándose del guardia.

Sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar conocido, el taller de Leonardo Da Vinci, seguramente aún estaría despierto, ya sea pintando, estudiando o realizando inventos. Sonrió recordando lo emocionado que el rubio se ponía cada vez que le llevaba una hoja que decodificar. Estaba a punto de bajar a la calle para entrar por la puerta, como siempre hacia, pero se detuvo al verla cerrada. Dubitativo comenzó a examinar la casa en busca de otra manera de acceder a ella. La ventana más alta se encontraba abierta, así que escaló hasta alcanzarla.

Una vez ahí, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, por lo que sigilosamente se asomó entre las cortinas. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que los sonidos provenían de la boca de su amigo al estar estimulándose. Presa de la curiosidad, el asesino recorrió con la mirada el pálido cuerpo que yacía en la cama, el cabello rubio oscuro se esparcía sin cuidado por las sábanas, la mano derecha paseaba por el pecho, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a apretujar una tetilla, mientras que la mano izquierda subía y bajaba por su miembro.

Dispuesto a irse dio un paso hacia atrás, podría regresar más tarde o en la mañana del siguiente día, eso sería lo más prudente en estos instantes. Lo que menos quería era interrumpir la faena del ojiazul. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó después le obligó a permanecer estático.

—¡Ezio! —su nombre retumbó por toda la habitación seguido de un sensual gemido.

Por un momento se creyó descubierto pero no fue así, puesto que el cuerpo de su amigo continuaba recostado sobre el mueble. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se cuestionó. ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba una mala broma? Con cuidado regresó su atención hacia adentro, donde abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Leonardo lamer lascivamente sus dedos, los cuales, llevó más allá de su espalda baja. Lentamente introdujo el índice en el pequeño orificio, para confirmar las sospechas del Auditore, su nombre volvió a emanar de los delgados labios acompañado de suspiros.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, su mente confusa intentaba analizar la compleja situación, por si fuera poco, comenzó a notar el calor que emergía dentro de su cuerpo. ¡Se estaba excitando! El siempre conquistador de hermosas mujeres podía sentir su miembro endurecerse cada vez que a sus oídos llegaban los gemidos de otro hombre. Lo peor de todo es que no era cualquier hombre, era Leonardo, su amigo Leonardo Da Vinci. Tenía que irse pero su piernas no le respondían, sus ojos seguían observando los, ahora, tres dedos que salían y entraban de la anatomía del ojiazul. Casi podía jurar que cada vez que gritaba su nombre era una sugestiva invitación para que lo hiciera suyo, esa idea desechó por completo la de retirarse.

Decidido saltó la ventana adentrándose en la habitación. Rápidamente comenzó a despojarse de su armadura, asimismo, de la parte superior de su traje dejando al descubierto su torso. Enseguida, desabrochó su pantalón para sacar su necesitado miembro. El pintor notó su presencia cuando se subió a la cama. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la vergüenza en su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que retrocedió e intentó cubrirse con las sábanas. Obviamente el asesino no se lo permitió, tomándole de los tobillos lo jaló hasta posicionarse en medio de sus piernas.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, con su mano derecha tomo su propio miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada del inventor e introducirlo lentamente, en el proceso se deleitaba observándole arrugar las sábanas con sus dedos, arquear la espalda, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y abrir la boca sin soltar sonido alguno. De todas las féminas a las que había hecho gozar, ninguna le regaló una imagen tan erótica y llena de placer como esa.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro pudo sentir el cuerpo que tenía bajo su merced, estremecerse ante el más ligero de sus movimientos. Con cuidado se recostó sobre Leonardo, colocó su mano izquierda a un lado de su cabeza para sostener su propio peso y no aplastarle, después, deslizó su mano derecha, ya libre, por la cintura hasta la espalda baja, levantándole un poco comenzó a penetrarlo.

Jamás en su vida se imaginó teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, no obstante, se encontraba fascinado con la experiencia. En realidad se lo atribuía al pintor, a los rubios mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor, al esfínter que apretaba su miembro tan deliciosamente que le parecía imposible sumergirse en tanto placer, a las suaves nalgas que golpeaban sus testículos cada vez que lo embestía, pero sobre todo, a la melodiosa voz que le había llevado a actuar tan impulsivamente.

El asesino, sin descuidar el vaivén de su cadera, acercó su boca hasta el oído del culpable de su nueva lujuria, con voz ronca le ordenó que dijera su nombre. Quería escucharlo gemir, suspirar, suplicarle porque lo hiciera suyo.

—¡Ezio! —Clamó el inventor— ¡Más rápido…por favor, Ezio! —el castaño, satisfecho, aumentó la velocidad logrando que el cuerpo contra el que arremetía se retorciera de goce, sobre todo cuando se inclinó para poder succionar su pálido cuello.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza intercambió los papales recostando su espalda en la cama, luego, tomó por las caderas al ingeniero y lo penetró en un solo movimiento, sacándole un grito de absoluto éxtasis al profundizar la unión, alcanzando su punto más sensible. El pintor colocó sus manos en el bien formado abdomen, al mismo tiempo, flexionó sus piernas para, con ayuda de sus rodillas, impulsarse hacia arriba sacando la mayor parte de la longitud del de ojos oscuros, e inmediatamente dejarse caer bruscamente introduciéndolo de nuevo dentro de sí.

El Auditore empezaba a sentir los pequeños espasmos de los cuales su amigo era presa, casi con la intención de hacerle saber que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, también aprisionando su miembro con cada contracción. Por ello, una de sus manos se apresuró a masturbar al rubio llevándole por fin al orgasmo. Mientras que el asesino terminó eyaculando dentro de él. Las respiraciones, poco a poco, volvieron a su ritmo normal. La calentura había pasado y el castaño no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Bueno, su primera reacción fue sacar su pene del trasero del otro, luego, con extraña delicadeza, cargó por la cintura al inventor, recostándolo al lado derecho de la cama.

No podía simplemente irse, aunque la idea cruzara su mente por un segundo, sabía que no le haría algo tan cruel a su amigo. Sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras correctas, mucho menos, la acción adecuada. Dirigió su mirada al inventor, topándose con los ojos azules que le analizaban. ¡Odiaba que hiciera eso! Chasqueó la lengua enfadado, todo había sido culpa de Leonardo. Él sólo iba a que le descifrara una página del códice, su intención nunca fue aprovecharse de las condiciones en las que lo halló. Frunció el ceño al recordar la infinidad de veces que el pintor le brindó su ayuda. La culpa comenzaba a tomar terreno en su cabeza, a su vez, el silencio se volvía incómodo.

—Ezio… —el llamado le sobresaltó un poco— Creo que…te debo una disculpa —se maldijo así mismo mirando severamente al rubio.

—Leonardo, soy yo el que debe disculparse —comentó— Después de todo fui yo quien se metió a tu casa sin avisar y… —un sinfín de palabras le venían a la mente pero ninguna le convencía del todo. No quería ofender a su interlocutor, por lo que, simplemente agrego—: lo siento, _amico _—observó con frustración la tristeza en los ojos azules. Sin saber qué más decir, se acercó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Gracias a ese gesto el inventor sonrió complacido.

—Supongo que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí —entusiasmado tomó las sábanas para cubrir ambos cuerpos.

—No quiero ser una molestia —se sintió un poco tonto al decir eso después de todo lo que ya había hecho pero no pudo evitar que esa frase saliera de su boca.

—No lo eres —le sonrió sinceramente antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del asesino, que no puso objeción alguna, e incluso se aventuró a rodearlo con sus brazos—_Buona notte, amore_ —le escuchó susurrar con esa voz que le había hecho perder el control.

Rina: Mi primer lemon de EzioxLeonardo *o*

Rini: Todos amamos a Ezio Auditore *w*

Rina: Sseee, es una lástima que esta pareja no sea tan conocida, me gustaría leer más fics en español en lugar de en inglés T_T

Rini: Hay que darle tiempo XD


End file.
